


Phone Revelations

by twilightHDfan



Series: Discoveries [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Other, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightHDfan/pseuds/twilightHDfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Clark is destined to have weird tentacle sex. Then again, maybe not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 05 of mmom. May have a sequel later (probably ;))

Looking down at his limp cock, Clark wondered for what felt the hundredth time what was wrong with him.

It hadn’t been until he’d hit puberty that he realised there was something different about him; hadn’t realised until Pete started talking to him about porn and ‘getting off’, that his penis was meant to get hard, and that you could get pleasure from it.

So he’d tried watching porn whilst stroking himself, which had resulted in nothing. He’d then tried thinking of Lana, and Chole, and some of the other girls in his class while stroking himself, but his cock had stayed limp.

Lying back on the couch, Clark decided that maybe his race didn’t have the same kind of sex that people on Earth did. Maybe they had to reach a certain age and then a tentacle would develop and they would have some kind of weird tentacle sex.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, glad that his parents were out for the night, so they wouldn’t see his disappointed face and ask him what was wrong. Who wanted to talk to their parents about the fact that they couldn’t get hard?

Clark’s thoughts were halted at the sound of the phone ringing, and he reached over to the table to answer it.

“Kent Residence.”

“Hello, Clark.”

And just like that Clark felt his cock twitch, a rush of something running through him at the way Lex seemed to purr his name.

“Hi, Lex,” Clark answered, wincing when he heard the high octave it came out as.

“Are you busy, Clark?” Lex asked, smooth voice running over Clark like a caress, and Clark’s cock seemed to harden a little more.

“Ah, not really,” Clark replied, reaching down and stroking his hand over his arousal, watching in fascination as it hardened even more, a tingling sensation running through him as his hand started moving slowly up and down.

“I was wondering if you wanted to come over and watch a movie?” Lex asked, Clark able to hear that Lex had a small smile on his face, Clark the only person he seemed to wear it for.

The image of Lex popped up into Clark’s mind, his smooth lines, hard planes, soft mouth and expressive eyes. Just thinking about Lex had Clark’s hand moving faster, a small amount of fluid coming out of his cock, easing the way for his hand to move.

“Clark?”

Biting his lip to stop the moan that wanted to leave him, Clark swallowed hard, reminding himself that Lex had asked him a question.

“Sounds good,” he replied, his voice husky, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care, the heat in his stomach winding tighter.

“Are you alright, Clark?” Lex asked, concern clear to hear.

“I’m fine,” Clark gasped, chest heaving as his hand moved faster, pleasure running through him, and he was so close to breaking apart that he could taste it.

“I’ll see you tonight,” he continued, biting his lip as he pushed the button to hang up, before letting out a loud moan, his cock spasming before he came in long, hot spurts over his stomach.

As he came down from his high, Clark could see what Pete had been talking about.


End file.
